


The Trapeze

by SociallyAwkwardGeek



Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Robin revealing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 02:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13354665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SociallyAwkwardGeek/pseuds/SociallyAwkwardGeek
Summary: How does Robin fly?





	The Trapeze

No one knew why there was a small trapeze in the training room. No one used it, well except for Robin, but know has saw him use it. Sure he used it at the circus when they were undercover, but that was a one time thing. Right?

Still, Robin seemed to know how a circus works. He knew how to use the trapeze without powers. Miss Martian couldn’t do it without her powers. Maybe Robin could fly? Silly thought, Robin wasn’t meta. Right?

Heck, they didn’t even know how Robin could do the acrobatics, except for Kid Flash. Kid Flash tried to tell them Batman taught him. Artemis laughed at that. Batman? Really? He should've just said that Superman taught him.

Superboy suggested Robin’s parents taught him and let him do this. Kid Flash was sweating at that point. Rob’s going to kill me. He thought to himself. Artemis rejected that idea. Batman was Robin’s father. Right?

Now that they thought about it, who would be Robin’s mom. There wasn’t a Batwoman. Robin didn’t even act like Batman. If they were related, wouldn’t Robin pick a name that sounded more like Batman’s. Like, I don’t know, Batboy.

Kid Flash was getting more and more worried. He took his phone out sneakily and texted Robin. Robin quickly replied. Let them continue. I got a surprise anyway. Surprise?

They were still on the topic when Robin came through the zeta tubes. Except it wasn’t Robin. It was Richard Grayson! Kid Flash turned towards his friend mouthing the words, What the heck! Robin grinned and mouthed, surprise! 

The rest of the team had their eyes widened. Mouths agape. They had heard of Bruce Wayne’s son. How could they not? He was always on the news.

“Grayson, what are you doing here?” Artemis asked, looking around at the rest of the team. Not good, they had their civies on. Kid Flash smirked. This is going to be fun! 

“Well, Canary did tell us to come here for training and I thought I would practice on the trapeze a little bit. The Batcave’s has a net underneath it. Batman’s orders,” Richard replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Artemis’s eyes widened then she face-palmed.

“”We’ll laugh about this later.” And I thought you were just this weird kid taking my picture. Oh wait, you are a weird kid,” Artemis said, smirking. This only made Kid Flash laugh harder. Richard faked pouted.

“Wait, Robin?” Miss Martian asked. Robin nodded his head. “So, that’s how you know how to use the trapeze at the circus.”

“Yep, grew up in that circus till I was nine,” Robin replied. Artemis’s face lit up in shock.

“Wait, that means Bruce Wayne is Batman?” She asked.

“Sure does!” Kid Flash answered. 

“Wait, you knew?” Artemis asked. 

“We became friends after he started the partner gig. Roy knows too,” Richard explains. “He had to watch us sometimes.”

“He learned not to give us any sugar,” Wally added, laughing. Richard starts laughing too in agreement.

“Well, I’m going to the trapeze. Care to join me?”

So that’s why the trapeze was there.


End file.
